The Holy Empire of L no Sekai
] This country has instilled a healthy fear of government which has secured Imperial Consort April as life-long ruler. The people of L no Sekai are so technologically advanced that each citizen does not physically go to work, but simply thinks of his/her office space and it materializes in whatever physical space they currently occupy. All citizens are afforded the right to free health care and the medical community frequently sponsors seminars on healthy living and dieting. Crime is non-existent due to the constant vigilance of a well organized policing force which exclusively uses capital punishment against all violators of the law. This country is very well protected by a military force of highly specialized individuals working through a highly bureaucratic system. The reigning state religion demands the obedience of all citizens in • L no Sekai•. In • L no Sekai •, learning is held to the highest of virtues and any citizen may take free classes to further their education. The citizens of L no Sekai are so environmentally conscious they live entirely on the three day old droppings of vegetarian animals. This country's economic system is completely run by corporations working in the free market and, subsequently, only the CEO's of large corporations are eligible to hold public office, and any freedom which a citizen understands should be available to them is made available once it is forwarded to all known acquaintances and posted in their front lawn for the public to review. The Holy Empire of L no Sekai Shinsei L no Sekai Teikoku (''international name "Holy Empire of L no Sekai")(''Ang Banal na Imperyo ng L no Sekai ''in tagalog)'' is located North West of The Kingdom of Terramar, lying in between Atlantic and Pacific Ocean. It is an archipelago consisting of 1, 366 islands with 2 major lands, known as Kawajiri ''and ''Taga-Ilog. The color coded regions are the group of islands (except the Imperial City). The pink is Shikinejima, brown is Kaminejima, the grey is Amejima, the yellow is Sanajima and the red one is Marujima. The numbered regions are the prefectures of the main Islands. 1 is Salamir, 2 is Adana, 3 is Otonashi, 4 is Malaya, 5 is Tagumpay, 6 is Cavite, 7 is Kauit, 8 is Loranda, 9 is Zoltan, 10 is Kamakura, 11 is Fausto, 12 is Bae and 13 is Imus. Etymology L no Sekai is named after the first Emperor L (1799 A.D.), the most formidable cipher maker/breaker in the empire. no Sekai is a Japanese word for world of , which make L no Sekai literally mean World of L. The Royal Family Shinsei L no sekai Teikoku is ruled by Emperor Lelouch (2008 - ?), the recently crowned prince of Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne. Under the laws of L no sekai, a member of the royal family, whether male or female, can marry more than one spouse and have as many concubines as they want. However, marriage within relatives up to 3rd degree is prohibited, due to the genetics problems that lessen the productivity of the Royal Family. After the New year of 2010, Emperor Lelouch got a vehicular accident, making him immobile and bed-ridden. He had to chose between his 3 wives, Imperial Consort April, Imperial Consort Kallen and Imperial Consort Shizuko on whom to pass the temporary ruling. After days consideration, Imperial Consort April was chosen to be the temporary ruler, giving her all the power over L no sekai. Emperor's Line: Emperor Mithos (Lamperouge) and Empress Karin (Ichijou) 1948-1976 - Crown Prince Charles - First Princess Cecaniah - Second Princess Hannah - Third Princess Carline - Second Prince Virum - Third Prince Sigfreud Consort/s: - Imperial Consort Maligaya (Cruz) Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne (Ashford) 1976-2007 - Crown Prince Lelouch* - Second Prince Oddyseus - First Princess Guinevere - Second Prince Oddyseus - Fourth Prince Kunimitsu - Second Princess Cornelia - Third Princess Euphemia - Fouth Princess Nunnally - Fifth Princess Hino - Fifth Prince Clovis - Sixth Princess Nami Consort/s: - Imperial Consort Gabriella - Imperial Consort Mimiko - Imperial Consort Sela *Emperor Lelouch is not the first born of the Former Emperor, but the first born of the Empress. Emperor Lelouch - ? - Crown Prince Ciel* - First Princess Shizune - Second Prince Iden - Third Prince Kazutoshi Consort/s: - Imperial Consort April - Imperial Consort Kallen Empress and Crown Prince The Empress is chosen by the Emperor himself. Mistress/es is/are not eligible for Empresshood. Only the 'consorts' (married by the Emperor) are permitted by the Law. The Empress' first son is the Crown Prince, not the first born son of the Emperor. The right of being the Crown Prince is taken away from the Prince if he is guilty of treason and/or corruption. Mistress/es and their children are not written in the family of the Emperor, and therefore not in-lined to the throne. Demography and Ethnicity The people living in Shinsei L no Sekai Teikoku is called "Lians or Lianos". They are of Caucasoid decent mixed with Asian blood, ruled under the Absolute Monarchial system. The three offial languages of L no Sekai are English (for international communication), Nippongo (from the neighbouring land Japan) and Tagalog (the first language known to be used by the Lianos, meaning "Dweller of the River"). Every Lian child is taught two (2) languages at home (Nippongo and Tagalog). Upon entering third grade, Lian children are taught English. In the recent 2010 census of POPCOM (Population Comission), L no Sekai had a population of 1,289,040,923. The annual inflation rate is 1%. Education and Knightmare Frame Technology Lian children are given free pre-school, primary and secondary education. Children ages 3 to 4 are expected to be enrolled in pre-school by their parents and must complete at least two years from the given levels: nursery, kindergarten and preparatory ; in order to enter the primary school. Primary school consist 6 years of learning and training utilizing the Basic Education Curriculum program (BECG) where Math, Science and English weigh the most. Physical Education is mandatory and is given at least two (2) hours a week. Students with unstable medical condtion are given elective subjects in Math and Science to patch up the P.E. class. Srcondary education is divoded into two independent sections, Middle school and High School. each student must be in their school for at least eight (8) hours a day, break time and lunch included. Every student is given mandatory elective subjects to be attended 3 hours a week. P.E. is class is mandatory, and is in the form of sports club. The P.E. in High School is a basic training for the students to device Knightmare Frames , machine of war and Peace keeping describe as Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight. College education is quite expensive, and students born in poverty stricken family are given scholarship and subsidy. Orphans are given special attention. Knightmare Frames Knightmare Frames are all robots but often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall. In addition to the standard range of bipedal movement, Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain.[1] Visual data is gathered through Factsphere sensors, which have thermographic capability and an array of other data-collection functions which are collated in real-time. Factspheres are commonly protected un der a layer of armor which can be retracted to improve system sensitivity. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. Knightmare Frames are powered by the Yggdrasil Drive (ユグドラシルドライブ, ), a powerful energy source. Its centerpiece is a sakuradite device called the Core Luminous (コアルミナス, ), wherein a cube of unknown composition is weightlessly suspended in liquid. The cube revolves at high speeds during a state of drive activation known as Yggdrasil Resonance (ユグドラシル共鳴?), apparently involved in the conduction of electricity. The technology is named after the Yggdrasil. The drive is recharged through a sakuradite energy filler (エナジーフィラー, enajii firaa?). All knightmare frames are initiated by a 'key' interfacing through a USB-like port inside the cockpit. Knightmare Frames are typically armed with wired rocket anchors called Slash Harkens (スラッシュハーケン, ) and a number of other weapons. Mass-production models usually carry handheld rifles and a number of Chaos Grenades, cylindrical air burst grenades that spray deadly shrapnel over a small area. Less common equipment, though more widespread as the series progresses, are Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibroblade which oscillates at a high ratio to cut through almost anything, and Hadron Cannons, powerful energy cannons which can obliterate almost anything in their path. Late in the first season, various models of Float Systems (フロートシステム, ), devices which allow Knighmares to fly, also fall into common use. Knightmare History and Generation First Generation: Infancy Knightmare Frames began with the creation of 'emergency survival cockpits' for conventional vehicles. The cockpits were equipped with rocket engines to propel the crew away from the wreck, followed by a pair of artificial legs to allow greater mobility. This provided the base design for Knightmare Frames. Second Generation: Turning Point In the following years, the common Knightmare Frame technologies (Factspheres, Landspinners, etc.) were developed, but the prototypes developed from that technology performed erratically. The research was outsourced to the Special Dispatch Guidance System Division, a military-based robotics project, and a social-oriented program given to the Ashford Foundation. The foundation implemented technologies related to training and education, enabling the entire Knightmare Frame program to make progress fluidly. The bipedal weapon was nicknamed 'Knightmare' by the Army but its non-offensive equivalent was referred to as 'Frame' by civilians; hence the origin of the name 'Knightmare Frame'. Third Generation: Archetype With the results gained from the two separate programs, Knightmare Frames were developed into combat-effective platforms. Use of sakuradite became paramount in making the Knightmare Frames perform to expectations, resulting in the mineral's value increasing greatly, turning it into resource as important as fossil fuel in international politics. The Third Age also marked the creation of the Ganymede prototype, made by the Ashford Foundation. Its test pilot, Empress Marianne, was famous for her piloting ability. Fourth Generation: Implementation The Fourth Generation saw the introduction of the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first mass-production weapons platform. Its abilities allowed the Britannian Empire to easily dominate Japan during the invasion in 2010. The Glasgow moved on to become the baseline unit for the Britannian Army, though it was eventually made obsolete. Some Glasgow units are still used by the Knight Police for law enforcement, and other countries have used it as a base in the creation of their own Knightmare Frames. Fifth Generation: Evolution Following the success of the Knightmare Frames against conventional weapons of war, attention was turned to creating Knightmare Frames intended to destroy similar weapons, including other Knightmare Frames, reflecting the Chinese Federation and the EU's development of their own equivalent units. The Sutherland is the result of this. Second Princess Cornelia and her bodyguards make use of the Gloucester, a Sutherland variant designed specifically to combat other Knightmare Frames. Sixth and Seventh Generation: Missing and Continuation The Sixth Generation featured almost no improvements in Knightmare Frame technology, earning it the moniker "Missing Generation". The most visible member of the Sixth Generation is the experimental Gawain, but most of its technologies are not mass-adopted. The creation of the Seventh Generation experimental Lancelot marks the first significant innovation since the mass adoption of Knightmare Frames, being the first Knightmare to employ electromagnetic shielding and MVS weaponry. The Lancelot becomes the template for the mass-production Vincent, which bears many similarities in design to the Lancelot but lacks many of the more-experimental technologies. The Seventh Generation also sees the mass adoption of Float Systems (first innovated in the Gawain) via modules that can be fitted to the backs of different Knightmares. Eighth and Ninth Generation: Aspirations The Eight and Ninth Generations represent the highest level of Knightmare technology seen in the series. L no Sekai's efforts are led by Imperial research technology heads Lloyd Asplund and Cécile Croomy while Rakshata Chawla produces advancements for the Black Knights (opposers of the current Emperor). The Knights of the Round use mostly eighth-generation Knightmares, as does Emperor Lelouch when he acquires the Shinkirō.[5] The Ninth Age sees the introduction of the Energy Wing, a Float System giving unrivaled agility and allowing for blinding speeds; but being highly difficult to control. Only two Ninth Generation Knightmares are known: the Lancelot Albion deviced by lord Suzaku Kururugi and the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Nobility and Knighthood Nobles by birth stay nobles, however, only knights have the rights to be promoted. The highest noble title a knight can achieve is being a Duke. A knight is any commoner that is given merit by any of the members of the royal family or noble men. Noble Titles • High Priest - Head of all priest and keeper of the Religious practices and tradtions. • Grand Duke - acts as the Empire's Prime Minister • Archduke - Keepere of the Constitution and secretary of Defense • Elector - Keeper of the feudal system. • Duke - Governor of each state • Earl/Count - Two under each duke • Viscount - Seven for each Count • Baron - two for each Viscount The Noble House of Lords The Noble House of Lords consists of 2 Knights of Rounds, 4 Archbishops and 4 Ministers from the Imperial Palace that serves as the advisers to the Emperor in every aspect. It is also the council that works as "who-appoints-who" if the Emperor is incapable of doing such. The Noble House of Lords is presided over by the High Priest. Every member is given the title 'Lord', just like the Knight of Rounds. Lords are subject to every privilege an Archduke is due. The Knight that belongs to the Noble House of Lords will be the Emperor's personal knight, unless otherwise demerited due to misconduct or any legal charges proven guilty under the Imperial Judicial system. Knights and Classification Knights are considered the Peace keepers of the Empire. They are well trained in closed quarter combat utilizing the latest technology in War mobility and modern day main battle tanks called Knightmare Frames or simply Knightmare. They are given one mass-produced Sutherland to use for combats and special dispatch. Knight of Rounds Knights of Round are the twelve most formidable and elite soldiers of the Empire. This group is under the direct command of the Emperor, and they are given special privileges and authority. Knight of One and Two is the representative of the Knight of Rounds concern in the Noble House of Lords. Under vigorous training, they have achieved a minimum average of at least 90% percent in Knightmare devicing on almost all available models, except for the Emperor's Knightmare Shinkirou. Once they are knighted by the Emperor, they are given a custom built Knightmares for maximum combat advantage. They are given the title 'Lord'. Privileges Aside from the Knight of One, there were no known distinctions in privileges between the numbers as they existed in the era. The Knight of One may request governance of any colonial area of his choosing from the Emperor. After a person is captured for assaulting a knight, the knight can then decide the fate of the captured person. A Knight of the Round cannot be punished for his crimes by anyone other than the Emperor. Knight of Rounds • Lord Bismarck Waldstein - Knight of One, Emperor's personal Kinght • Lord Nathanael River - Knight of Two • Lord Gino Weinberg - Knight of Three • Lady Misa Yagami - Knight of Four • Lord Alfred Tongco - Knight of Five • Lady Anya Alstreim - Knight of Six • Lord Suzaku Kururugi - Knight of Seven, Imperial Consort April's personal knight • Lady Sofia Agoncillo - Knight of Eight • Lady Nonnette Enneagram - Knight of Nine • Lord Luciano Bradley - Knight of Ten • Lord Shogo Asahina - Knight of Eleven • Lady Monica Kreuszewvski - Knight of Twelve Knights Templar Knights Templar are the ones that serve in the Pantheon and other Religious temple. They are under the impression of being the Priests' guard against rebellious people and keeper of the religious laws. They are given the title sire and given the privilege of a baron. List of Knights Templar: • Sire Manuel Villar • Sire Benigno Aquino III • Sire Gilberto Teodoro • Sire Joseph Ejercito • Sire Richard Gordon • Sire Eduardo Villanueva • Lady Consuelo Madrigal • Sire Nicanor Perlas Knights of the Common Knights of the Common are the Commoners knighted by the Nobles (from Grand duke to Viscount) for good conduct and remarkable contribution to the state. Knights of the Common usually are given special treatment in government establishments and given tax breaks. There are no restriction on how many people who will be knighted, as long as they pass the standards. They are given the title sir. Category:Faction nations